


trophy

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [12]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "things you said when you thought i was asleep"





	

things you said when you thought i was asleep

“you’re breaking minho’s heart”, kibum stated from the doorway.  

jinki barely caught the words as they breathed out of the other’s mouth, still mostly asleep.  

“he won’t show it, he’ll stand with you & be happy for you.  but inside he’ll be dying.”  he turned to leave, pausing in the doorway before moving down the hall.  

jinki listened to the pattering of his slippered feet & to kibum’s muttered, “i can’t believe they’re awarding you ‘most atheltic idol’.  with an actual trophy.”


End file.
